canonpairingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Baccano!
Please help us by providing more information! 1. Claire Stanfield (クレア・スタンフィールド) x Chane Laforet (シャーネ・ラフォレット) - 2. Graham Specter (グラハムスペクタ) x Sickle - 3. Huey Laforet (ヒューイ・ラフォレット) x Monica - 4. Isaac Dian (アイザック・ディアン) x Miria Harvent (ミリア・ハーヴェント) - 5. Jacuzzi Splot (ジャグジー・スプロット) x Nice Holystone (ニース・ホーリーストーン) - 6. Ladd Russo (ラッド・ルッソ) x Lua Klein (ルーア・クライン) - 7. Tick Jefferson (チック・ジェファーソン) x Maria Barcelito - You are welcomed to add more! Claire Stanfield x Chane Laforet Claire x Chane.jpeg Baccano! 188556.jpg 10525882.jpg 2720887-1-.png 2374918.jpg 441886.jpg 224101.jpg 2010-08-02-309924.jpeg 2010-03-21-258558.jpeg 2010-03-19-258009.jpeg 2009-08-05-185233.jpeg 2008-06-23-105856.gif 32.gif 22394183.jpg 20679759_p0.jpg 20679759_p1.jpg 21138844.jpg 19834472.jpg 14529802.jpg baccano.jpg 9ed39d19f0734b5176d538715e01896b.jpg 879769.jpg Graham Specter x Sickle Graham x Sickle.jpg 2011-03-13-383498.png 368809.jpg 2010-06-01-285303.jpg Huey Laforet x Monica 2011-02-17-375594.jpg 2011-02-17-375598.jpg 2010-04-18-269075.jpg 2010-04-18-269077.png 2010-05-30-284531.jpg Huey x Monica.jpg 2010-07-05-299044.png 2011-03-16-384340.jpg 857996.jpg Isaac Dian x Miria Harvent Issac x Miria.jpg Durarara!! - 12.5 - Large 02.jpg 1277686703582.jpg 17188691.png 14330257.png 13757877.gif 9574722.jpg 9538783.jpg 9518013.jpg 532831.jpg 368956.jpg 326386.jpg 281897.jpg 253526.jpg 224127.jpg 224059.jpg 224036.jpg 163306.jpg 131637 (1).jpg 131597.jpg 2010-07-03-298225.jpeg 2008-11-21-125798.gif 691990.jpg 789627.jpg Jacuzzi Splot x Nice Holystone Rog73.png Jacuzzi x Nice.gif 537623.jpg 164327.jpg 164316.jpg 164249.jpg 164247.jpg 131656.jpg 131631.jpg 2010-07-04-298682.jpeg 2009-09-07-196379.jpeg 31.gif 131637 (1).jpg Ladd Russo x Lua Klein The-russos1.png Ladd x Lua.jpg Fpf1.jpg 77820382d67f72639bdaca440637edfa.jpg 12560006.png 4392257.jpg 283523.jpg 277124.jpg 276579.jpg 224128.jpg 224046.jpg 163352.jpg 163347.jpg 2008-11-21-125800.gif 580668.jpg Tick Jefferson x Maria Barcelito Bac060201.png Maria and Tick by Gerudowolf.jpg Tick x Maria.jpg 2010-09-10-322946.jpg 2011-05-11-402613.jpg Firo Prochainezo x Ennis Firo x Ennis.jpg Minitokyo.Baccano!.Group.Scans 394534-1-.jpg 224047.jpg 131654.jpg 276582.jpg 269918.jpg 254013.jpg 131630.jpg 128637.jpg 48fa13eb9c1eb079ad884c0529711131.png Couples Rating Claire Stanfield x Chane Laforet 10/My OTP(One true pairing) forever! 9/Love them very much! 8/Adorable! 7/Like them! 6/Neutral,neither like nor hate... 5/They do not fit each other 4/Dislike them 3/Dislike them very much! 2/Hate them! 1/It was a waste of time to follow their story! Isaac Dian x Miria Harvent 10/My OTP(One true pairing) forever! 9/Love them very much! 8/Adorable! 7/Like them! 6/Neutral,neither like nor hate... 5/They do not fit each other 4/Dislike them 3/Dislike them very much! 2/Hate them! 1/It was a waste of time to follow their story! Jacuzzi Splot x Nice Holystone 10/My OTP(One true pairing) forever! 9/Love them very much! 8/Adorable! 7/Like them! 6/Neutral,neither like nor hate... 5/They do not fit each other 4/Dislike them 3/Dislike them very much! 2/Hate them! 1/It was a waste of time to follow their story! Ladd Russo x Lua Klein 10/My OTP(One true pairing) forever! 9/Love them very much! 8/Adorable! 7/Like them! 6/Neutral,neither like nor hate... 5/They do not fit each other 4/Dislike them 3/Dislike them very much! 2/Hate them! 1/It was a waste of time to follow their story! Graham Specter x Sickle 10/My OTP(One true pairing) forever! 9/Love them very much! 8/Adorable! 7/Like them! 6/Neutral,neither like nor hate... 5/They do not fit each other 4/Dislike them 3/Dislike them very much! 2/Hate them! 1/It was a waste of time to follow their story! Huey Laforet x Monica 10/My OTP(One true pairing) forever! 9/Love them very much! 8/Adorable! 7/Like them! 6/Neutral,neither like nor hate... 5/They do not fit each other 4/Dislike them 3/Dislike them very much! 2/Hate them! 1/It was a waste of time to follow their story! Tick Jefferson x Maria Barcelito 10/My OTP(One true pairing) forever! 9/Love them very much! 8/Adorable! 7/Like them! 6/Neutral,neither like nor hate... 5/They do not fit each other 4/Dislike them 3/Dislike them very much! 2/Hate them! 1/It was a waste of time to follow their story! Firo Prochainezo x Ennis 10/My OTP(One true pairing) forever! 9/Love them very much! 8/Adorable! 7/Like them! 6/Neutral,neither like nor hate... 5/They do not fit each other 4/Dislike them 3/Dislike them very much! 2/Hate them! 1/It was a waste of time to follow their story!